Too Late To Say Goodbye
by Princess Sapphire
Summary: When love finally comes for inu and kag, they think that things will finally go their way until disaster strikes the beloved couple. leaving kag to pull the broken pieces of inu's memory back together
1. Chapter 1

Too Late To Say Goodbye by Princess Sapphire  
  
A/N: lol, okies this is my first try at angst, sorry if it really sucks, but like I said, its my first try!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha. Rumiko takahashi-sama does.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
~*AUTHOR'S POV*~  
  
"Her," hissed a low voice rising from the darkness. "Kagome. Higurashi, Kagome." Two blood red eyes peered up. "She is the cause of Inuyasha's victories! If it weren't for her, Inuyasha would have been dead long ago! He's defeated some of the most powerful youkai INCLUDING Sesshoumaru and he's nothing but a mere hanyou!" he seethed venomously, saying the last word with extra distaste and anger, at the neko youkai before him. "I want her gone. I couldn't care less how. Just do it! But bide your time a while. Wait until Inuyasha is far from her. Then kill her immediately."  
  
"Yes, Naraku-sama," replied the youkai softly, as she bowed down and turned to leave. She would be obedient and wait for Naraku to tell her when she could attack. Naraku had promised to let her keep the five shards he had embedded in her if she succeeded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*KAGOME'S POV*~  
  
"Inuyasha?" I asked, leaning into him as he sat against his sacred Goshinboku. He looked over at me, tilting his head slightly.  
  
"What is it, Kagome?" he asked softly, a little concern shining through his eyes.  
  
"You won't forget me right?" I asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Of course I won't forget you, baka," he stated gently, but he still said it with a little bit of his usually cockiness. "I will never forget about you, but do you really need to stay for so long?" he asked pleadingly, the concern that had been shining through had been completely replaced by the pleading look he gave me.  
  
I looked away, it was his 'puppy dog' look (A/N: no pun intended lol) and he knew I could never refuse it! "Yes, I have to! Don't be selfish!! I'm gonna be staying here for the rest of my life!! I think I deserve to see my family for a mere year!" I tried to reason with him, but the truth was, I didn't want to go any more than he wanted me to! I needed to tell my family that I had chosen to stay in the Sengoku Jidai with Inuyasha and spend some time with them before I leave for good. But if my family disagreed with the idea, I most likely would never be allowed to return again. Even though I couldn't tell this to Inuyasha, he seemed as if he already knew and didn't want me to leave in case this happened.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you a lot though," he whispered huskily in my ear and began to nuzzle my neck. I turned around and looked at him, caught once again in the swirling emotions in the golden depths of his eyes. The space between us lessened and lessened until our lips touched, bring us into a gentle embrace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*AUTHOR'S POV*~  
  
"That's it," whispered the low voice of Naraku, who had seen this entire scene play before him in a swirling black and grey pool in front of him and heard every word. His eyes glittered maliciously. "Kirisha, come forth," he called into the darkness.  
  
"Yes, Naraku-sama?" bowed the neko-youkai from before.  
  
"I have a new plan now and will no longer be needing your assistance. Now that I think about it, killing her off might just aggravate him more. And who knows what he might do. I have a better idea. So therefore, you won't be needed anymore." He stated calmly and smirked as the neko-youkai began to back away.  
  
"No! Please, Naraku-sama!" she begged, but in a quick motion, the neko- youkai was cleanly sliced through; it's blood forming a pool on the dry, cracked earth. The silence was soon broken by Naraku's soft chuckling.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha, say your last goodbyes," laughed Naraku, his voice rich with malice and with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*KAGOME'S POV*~  
  
(At the edge of the well.)  
  
"I guess we have to say goodbye now, Inuyasha," I said, trying my best not to cry and sound happy, but I couldn't! I was leaving him for a year! What if something happened?! I tried, but I couldn't hold it in any longer and my face betrayed me. Tears streamed down my cheeks and my weak smile turned into a frown. "Inuyasha!" I cried as I ran into his arms, clinging onto him. I know it's only a year, but now it seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Shhhh," he comforted. "It's gonna be alright! Like you said, it's only a year! Everything will be fine and I promise nothing bad will happen when you are away," he continued as if reading my thoughts. He slowly pulled away from me and kissed me again. He gave me a confident look and it gave me strength.  
  
I backed away slowly and climbed onto the edge of the well. "Goodbye, Inuyasha," I said softly, the tears still running freely. I forced myself to turn away and I was about to jump when he stopped me.  
  
"Come back to me, Kagome," he whispered. I turned to look at him and our eyes met. I nodded.  
  
"Of course I will, aishiteru," I whispered back and jumped in.  
  
~*AUTHOR'S POV*~  
  
He stood there next to the well even after she had jumped and the gentle purple glow had engulfed her. He stood there for nearly an hour, holding onto the smallest hope that she decided not to stay for a year and come back early.  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
"Why can't I come too?!?!" demanded Inuyasha stubbornly.  
  
"For the fifth time!! I need to spend some time ALONE with my family!!" yelled Kagome when a new thought came to her. "And BESIDES, if my mom wasn't ok with this, things might start getting ugly for you!" She saw Inuyasha's face pale a little bit at the thought of Mrs. Higurashi chasing him around the lawn with the dreaded spatula in hand and he shuddered slightly.  
  
"A-all right! You can go!! Just don't stay longer than necessary," Inuyasha replied gruffly and turning away.  
  
"Hey, Inu? Here," said Kagome, holding back a giggle. She took the Shikon no Tama off from around her neck and grasped it with both hands. A brilliant flash of light shone through the spaces between her fingers. When she let go, it was divided into perfect halves. "you take this half and I'll have the other! Just in case you need to come and get me. But, this is ONLY for emergencies!" she finished cheerfully, making sure to emphasize the last sentence.  
  
~*END OF FLASHBACK*~  
  
Deciding against using the jewel to get to her, Inuyasha turned away from the well and made his slow trek back to the village.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: well? What did all of you think?? Good? Bad? Continue? Stop where I am and throw this piece of garbage away? Review and tell me!!! ^___^ oh yea, and thankies sooooooooo much for reading!! And reviewing if you are! Lol! ^_~ 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: lol, okies! Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I luv ya!! Here's chapter 2 for all of you!!!  
  
Also, is it just me, or does naraku's weird 'kukukukuku' laugh totally freak you out? like, "omg u are SUCH a weirdo" kind of freak you out? lol, prob just me.....  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
~*AUTHOR'S POV*~  
  
"Kukukukuku!! Now is the perfect time!" exclaimed Naraku, once again watching Inuyasha and Kagome through the pool of churning dark liquid.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha's head snapped up from where he was resting. "That's Kagome's scent!" he said, starting up immediately and heading for the well. When he got there, he saw Kagome just climbing up from the well.  
  
'Kukuku, here he comes, the fool," laughed Naraku/Kagome to himself as he saw Inuyasha approaching. 'Fooled by the same spell twice! He should have learned with Kikyo.'  
  
"Inuyasha!" called Naraku/Kagome angrily, jumping out of the well and pulling an arrow back on her bow, ready to shoot at any moment.  
  
'Huh? What the hell is she doing!?!?!?' Inuyasha wondered to himself, when he noticed that her scent wasn't quite right.  
  
"Inuyasha! I never want to see you again!" Naraku/Kagome yelled, eyes narrowed. "Don't you ever come near me again either!!!" and with that, Naraku/Kagome released the arrow, aimed straight for Inuyasha's heart and jumped back into the well as the purple light shone brightly, but more forcefully.  
  
Inuyasha noticed the arrow at the last second, narrowly dodging it as it struck straight through a tree and embedding itself in another. But even if the arrow had pierced through him and killed him, it wouldn't have been nearly as painful as the words she had spat so hatefully towards him. Those three simple words cut him deeper then any flesh wound, like it had been with Kikyou. But this time, he wouldn't heal from it. "K-Kagome!" he yelled, making a mad dash for the well. He leaped in, but nothing happened. It was sealed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku, having returned to his hideout, was laughing maniacally. "Now that that's taken care of, I need not worry about him anymore! He'll probably commit suicide sooner or later! Then, I can easily take the Shikon half! The other half will prove to be more of a challenge though. Sealing the well from one side is one thing, but actually traveling to the other side. Hmm, I suppose the only option left is to wait out the year for the bitch to return. Then kill her and take her half. Yes. Perfect."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku wasn't the only one however to see the entire transition. "So, he truly does love her," whispered Kikyo, to no one in particular. "And the baka was fooled again by the spell that separated us as well." Kikyou looked at her reflection from the still lake. You truly are tragic, Priestess. Kikyou! This isn't fair! He thinks about you all the time! He wants to kill Naraku to avenge your death! The voices of the past that had affected her the most continued to play over and over in her head. She was after all, the undead. Perhaps the early monk was true in his conclusion even though she refused to see it that way. And the girl. She and Inuyasha had a chance to be happy together, something that Kikyou and Inuyasha would never have.  
  
"What do I truly want?" Kikyou asked of herself. She closed her eyes and thought for a long moment. When she opened her eyes again, a single tear flowed down from the deep, chocolate depths. Her eyes no longer held the icy, cold look. They no longer showed only her loneliness and hatred. Her eyes now only held the long lost love she still had for Inuyasha and the sadness that they could never in all eternity be together again. "I-I want Inuyasha t-to be happy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha ran deep into the forest, not stopping until he was miles and miles away from the well. He then fell to his knees, hot tears of anguish threatened to trail down his cheeks. His hands were balled up into tight fists until they drew blood. "Why? What went wrong, Kagome?" he demanded angrily, but he knew that he could never hate her. He loved her too much for that emotion to come anywhere between them.  
  
"Inuyasha?" a soft voice called out. His head snapped up. KIKYOU!  
  
"What do you want?" he spat, eying her warily. He was not in the mood today to deal with her.  
  
"Nothing, Inuyasha. For I have found that what I want I cannot have, and that is your love." Inuyasha froze after hearing those words. "I just want now, for you to be happy. It pains me to see you like this. I know that I am probably the last person you want help from, but I have something that can take away the pain." Kikyou offered sincerely.  
  
"What is it?" asked Inuyasha softly, but still wary of the miko. After all, wasn't it she who had willingly given that new body to Naraku earlier? And wasn't it she who had tried to kill his beloved Kagome so many times?  
  
"I can erase her from all of your memories. You will no longer remember her. She can be gone eternally and you, you can be happy," she finished, tears now flowing freely and endlessly from her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened considerably. Wipe Kagome away completely? Never remember her, ever again? The mere thought of it brought him pain, but it was nothing compared to what just happened. But Kikyou was offering him happiness. Memories of the times he and Kagome had shared flashed through his mind. Nothing could bring him as much happiness as simply being with her. "H-how long does it last?"  
  
"As long as it needs to be. It can be broken, but it's not easy. Choose wisely, if you don't choose to use the spell, you will be heartbroken for Kami-sama knows how long. But if you do use it, you can be happy, but if she does ever return, you still may not remember her, bringing pain to her if she still holds the same feelings for you." Kikyou replied gently. She knew that she could simply tell him that it was all Naraku. It was all Naraku's fault. Every single thing that had gone wrong in her life was that bastard's fault. But that wasn't how it was supposed to be. And to add to that, Inuyasha could go after Naraku and get himself killed. Kikyou could never risk that.  
  
Inuyasha thought about how Kagome had reacted. She said she hated him and never wanted to see him again. How could she ever love him then? Much less return for his sake, the jewel was completed, she might return for Sango and Miroku, but it was a very slim possiblility. And besides, Kagome wasn't one for telling lies. "I-I'll take the spell," he answered, sounding a little unsure.  
  
"Ok," she said and touched two fingers to his forehead. A bright bluish-white light emitted from her fingers as she muttered words under her breath. She lifted her fingers off. "The spell will take effect by dawn," she said as she leaned over to him. She reached one hand up and touched his cheek, slowly closing the space between them for a short kiss. "But remember, Inuyasha, remember the feel of my lips against yours and the love we shared. For unlike my reincarnate, it was real," she finished. Deep down, she knew that she shouldn't tell him this and deepen the lie that Naraku had begun, but she still felt hatred towards the girl who got everything she wanted, everything Kikyou herself wanted. To be an ordinary woman, to have friends who cared, to have Inuyasha's love, that was all she wanted and was it really too much for her to ask? But now Inuyasha was free from that reincarnate, allowing all the vent up anger and hate to slowly ebb away.  
  
Kikyou's body began to glow. The small portion of her soul she had managed to keep from returning to her reincarnation was finally free from all the hate and anger. It slowly extracted itself from her body and flew to its newest owner. Kikyou's body then turned back into the dirt, bones, and water it was originally made of, leaving Inuyasha alone as he began to drift into a deep sleep sitting against a tree.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While far away in another time, the soul finds its owner and returns. Kagome wakes up immediately. A strange sensation had just come over her, awakening her. For some reason, she felt complete, as if a missing piece of her soul had returned. Unknown to her was how true it was and the return of the soul wasn't the only thing that had awakened her. Because the soul had been under the control of Kikyou not very long ago, it still held her soon fading memories. "Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered softly, wondering why tears began to spill over her cheeks. 'Something's wrong. But Inuyasha would have come to tell me, or at least sent Shippou to tell me what was going on,' thought Kagome, a feeling of uneasiness sweeping over her as she turned to face the window, looking at the well house. 'I-it's probably just me; otherwise he definitely would have someone come to tell me!! And besides, it's only been a day! What could have gone wrong?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: well?? What did you think?? Still good? It did originally stem from my first Inuyasha fic, but it's kinda taking a different turn. PLEASE review and tell my what you thought!! Hmmm, maybe reach 10 reviews? I mean that's not too much to ask is it? maybe more? Lol, I have to write the next chapter so who knows how long that will take! Lol! Ja ne!!! ^____^ 


End file.
